


School Book Bag

by Rukazaya



Series: Hibari x Tsuna Drabble Candies [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally cleaned up everything and took out the trash, he noticed a blue book bag tossed in the trash bin.</p><p>He opened it out of curiosity, and then noticed that the student ID inside it belonged to none other than Hibari Kyoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Book Bag

**Hibari x Tsuna Drabbles** : This is a fanart and fanfiction challenge we did amonst ourselves. I give my friends the prompt, my friends draw it on P-chat, and I write a 30 minute drabbles for them. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the pictures here but you can take a look at them at my homepage. Thank you.

 **Prompt** : School Book Bag

 **Art:** Amecandy: She drew Hibari kissing Tsuna on his head with a school book bag in between them.

\- - - - - - - -

Tsuna quickly moved out of the way as Hibari brushed past him in the hallway briskly. Everyone moved out of their way as soon as they noticed that the prefect of the Disciplinary Committee was NOT in a happy mood that day. The entire day, they could hear his tonfa sing as he cracked all the bullies' heads open.

Tsuna mildly wondered to himself what had pissed off Hibari so much today as he was cleaning his homeroom after school. It was his duty that day and it was pretty boring.

When he finally cleaned up everything and took out the trash, he noticed a blue book bag tossed in the trash bin.

He opened it out of curiosity, and then noticed that the student ID inside it belonged to none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Shocked, and realizing what Hibari was probably doing that entire day, he grabbed the book bag and ran back to the school's top floor. He was out of breath as he reached the Disciplinary Committee's room. He hoped desperately that Hibari was still around.

Without knocking, he entered, yelling, "Hibari-san!"

Tsuna stopped in the midway as he noticed that the room was empty. His heart sank. He turned to go when he felt someone standing behind him, blocking his entrance. Tsuna gasped as he looked up to face Hibari Kyoya, who seemed quite displeased at his actions.

"Hi… Hibari-san! I…" Tsuna began but he was quickly cut off.

"I do not enjoy the company of others so much as to be interrupted without a knock." Hibari icily said to the younger boy.  
Tsuna grabbed the book bag close to him and started to shiver as he expected a blow on his head with the tonfa.

Hibari, however, noticed his own book bag in the hands of the younger boy.

"You…." Hibari started.

Tsuna looked up nervously, with one eye open. "I…. I found it while I was cleaning… I'm so sorry it's a bit dirty…. And I interrupted you… I really shouldn't have…. I… just thought… you were searching for this all day…." Tsuna stuttered in fear.

Hibari looked at the younger boy quietly. Then he leaned over and whispered quietly, "Thank you."

Hibari lightly kissed one of his closed eyes. He took the book bag from Tsuna's hands and walked away, leaving Tsuna behind with bright pink cheeks.


End file.
